


Dil Howlter || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kids, M/M, dropped on doorstep, father!Phil, teenage!dil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Phil is pushed into parenthood by a woman who claims he's the father and Dan and Phil have to look after 12 year old Dil. Two years later Dil wants to get his dad and Dan together because it's completely obvious they like each other.





	Dil Howlter || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/101808868-phan-one-shots-~-dil-howlter  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137832769704/dil-howlter-phan

Dillan Lester sat on the living room couch staring at Dan who was concentrating on his phone. He was best friends with his father - Phil Lester. Even when Dillan had arrived in their apartment only two years ago he knew they had had a thing from the start. Even though it was obvious they liked each other neither of them made a move and it was honestly frustrating to watch - especially to 'Dil' (his nick name) who thought they should just make out already. 

Dan looked up from his phone and jumped when he saw Dil staring at him. "What's up Dil?" He grinned. Dillan snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, shaking his head.

"Nothing, just spacing out." He brushed off. 

"Alright, Phil should be home soon. When did you say Rebecca and Jessica were coming over?" Dan asked.

"Oh, around twenty minutes, they had to run home and change before coming over." Dil explained.

Dan smiled. "Dil ... I just wanted to say I'm really happy you've finally made friends with such lovely girls. I know I'm not your father but I'm just really proud and I consider you my son. I've loved you living with Phil and I." 

Dillan's eyes widened in surprise but he grinned and jumped to his feet and hugging Dan. "Well you're definitely one of my father figures ... and thanks." He smiled as he pulled away.

"Anytime. Now go tidy your room before the girls arrive. I don't think they'd appreciate the blitz of dirty boxers and smelly socks." Dan teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Shut up!" Dillan chuckled and rushed off to clean up. He was really lucky to be with Dan and Phil and to be rid of his careless mother who didn't give a shit about him. He almost cheered for joy when he heard he was leaving her.

~

Dan and Phil were on the couch watching Adventure Time when there was a knock on the door. 

"Ugh Dan, you go get it." Phil moaned, snuggling deeper into his blanket cocoon. 

"Phil! You get it, you're closer to the door." Dan chuckled.

"Can't be bothered." Phil whined, hiding beneath the blankets. Dan rolled his eyes and got up from his comfortable position on the couch and sighed.

"Fine, but next time you have to answer." Dan scolded.

"Thank you Danny." Phil smiled cutely. Dan's heart beat sped up - just like every other time Phil did something cute. He had had a crush on him for years but he also loved the completely platonic bromance that they had. Their friendship was so unique and Dan was honestly satisfied with just that although every once in a while found himself wishing for more.

Dan reached out and unlocked the door, expecting it to be the postman or the land lord. He however, did not expect to see a young boy and a woman around Dan and Phil's age standing in the door frame. Dan frowned.

"Um ... are you lost?" Dan asked.

"Does a Philip Lester live here?" The woman asked rudely, disregarding Dan's question. 

"Yeah ... why?" Dan asked slowly, not sure where the conversation was going. He looked at the boy again who was scowling at the floor, his brows furrowed and his fists burrowed deep in his skinny jean pockets. 

"Can you bring him here please?" She sighed in impatience.

"Why-"

"Look I don't have all day just get him." She snapped. Dan frowned, not liking her one bit but went inside to look for Phil anyway, being sure to close the door in her face before doing so. 

"PHIL!" Dan called as he walked down the hall and into the living room. He was still wrapped up in all his blankets and had his eys glued to the screen. He tore his gaze away when he heard Dan call his name and looked up to see him walk in the door. 

"Yeah?"

"Um ... there's a woman outside who insists on seeing you. It's weird she has a kid and everything." Dan frowned. Phil returned the confused look but jumped up and followed Dan to the door, opening it up once again.

"Um, hello. I'm Phil." He smiled politely as he looked over the woman and the boy. 

"Ah, Phil." the woman smirked. "I'm Jenna Lockhart we went out in high school and had sex." She put bluntly, not seeming ashamed at all. Dan flinched at her words and Phil's jaw dropped and his face went bright red.

"Oh ... Jenna, hi. Nice to um, see you again ... what are you doing here?" Phil frowned, looking wearily at the boy who's gaze was still cast down on the floor. 

"Well ... before just after we broke it off I made a discovery. I didn't tell you at the time because you were moving away and you wouldn't have been very helpful." She sighed, chewing on a piece of gum. "Look, the kid here is your son. I even double checked and did a blood test and it was confirmed. I can't afford to keep him anymore so I think, since you've been a neglecting parent unknowingly for years, it's your turn to look after our son. I just can't support him anymore. I'm filling out the paper work so I'll need you to come sign the documents on the 27th." She spoke, no emotion in her words whatsoever.

Phil's blood ran cold and he stared in shock at the twelve year old boy on his and Dan's doorstep. His heart was beating fast and he was having a mini heart attack. "WHAT? B-but I've only just found o-out, you cant just abandon him here." Phil stuttered, looking terrified. He planned on having kids one day, but not so soon.

"Tough shit, I'll take this to court if I have to. I'll see you on the 27th. Until then he's your responsibility." She snarled before she handed Phil several pieces of paper and strutted away. Dan and Phil stared in shock as she walked away, leaving the boy on their doorstep. 

Both their heads turned to the boy who looked hurt and sad, the scowl no longer on his face. Both Dan and Phil felt a pang of sorrow for him. Phil swallowed, still not completely processing that he was a father. "U-um, you should come inside." Phil stuttered, not knowing what to say. The boy nodded and followed Dan into the living room whilst Phil shut the door, his thoughts going haywire.

Dan smiled weakly at the boy and said he could sit down. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Dan asked. The boy looked up with a heart breaking gaze before looking down again and shaking his head. Dan sighed, feeling sorry for the boy even though he was still shocked and confused beyond relief. He could only guess at how scared his best friend was feeling at that moment as he walked into the living room with a frown still on his face.

"So ... what's your name?" Dan asked awkwardly.

"...Dillan." He spoke quietly. Dan looked up at Phil who looked lost for words. 

"Um, hey Dillan. We're just going to discuss the situation. Please make yourself comfortable." Dan smiled kindly before dragging Phil off to his bedroom. Once they were inside Phil ran his hands through his hair and started mumbling nervously to himself.

"OH MY GOD DAN!" He suddenly burst, causing Dan to shush him in case Dillan could hear. "I have a SON!" He hissed.

"Phil! Calm down! Look just going into a panic will only make the situation worse. Take a deep breath and think over the pros and cons. Hopefully the pros will outweigh the cons." Dan tried to reassure and rubbed Phil's back gently. Phil took his advice and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and calming down for a minute before hugging Dan close.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together. I promise I'll help you." Dan soothed, hugging him tight.

"What would I do without you Dan?" Phil sighed, smiling endlessly.

"I should be the one asking you." Dan chuckled. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Phil grinned into his shoulder. There was a moments silence.

"I always pictured you being a great dad and even if he has to stay with us intil he's old enough to leave then I'm sure you'll be an awesome dad." Dan complimented.

"Really?" Phil was feeling close to tears.

"Really, now get out there and get to know that boy because he's probably feeling lost, lonely and hurt because from what I could see he didn't have such a great mother." Dan felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that that bitch had got to go out with Phil and kiss him before Dan could but he tucked those thoughts away and focused on the situation.

Phil took in one last inhale before nodding. "Alright, let's go."

~

Phil soon arrived home from meeting with some old college friends. Once he had kicked his shoes off and hung his coat off he let out a sigh of relief. He walked into the living room and grinned when he saw Dan typing away on his laptop. Dan's gaze lifted from the screen and he beamed when he saw Phil again.

"PHIL!" Dan exclaimed and jumped up, hugging him tight.

"I'v only been gone a few hours." Phil laughed but hugged him anyway. 

"I know but we're always joined at the hip so it's always weird when you leave." Dan pointed out.

"Yeah I suppose. I felt weird talking to my friends without you by my side." Phil admitted sheepishly. Dan blushed but couldn't keep the grin off his face. Meanwhile Becky, Jessica and Dil were watching them from the hallway. 

"How do you plan on getting them together?" Becky frowned.

"I'm not sure of it but ... well we could probably make the setting more romantic. Dim the lights maybe? Put on some cool music? I don't know, maybe I should do some undercover work." Dil shrugged. 

"When they're on their own ask them if they fancy the other." Jessica suggested.

~

Phil was cooking dinner for everyone when Dil walked in. Phil looked up from the pan and grinned. "Hey Dil, how're the girls. You guys need anything?" He asked, smiling brightly. He had grown so fond of his son and was grateful for the day he was left in his care. They got on like a house on fire.

"We're fine ... it's just, I wanted to ask you something." Dil admitted.

"Shoot." Phil grinned, continuing to stir the pasta which was boiling.

"Alright, do you fancy Dan?" Dil asked and chuckled when Phil dropped the spoon and nearly knocked the pan over in shock. 

"Excuse me?" Phil asked, eyes wide.

"Well ... you guys are so close and your fans think you would be perfect together. I just want to know if it's just platonic feeling or if you actually have a thing for Dan." Dil shrugged, trying to be casual about the whole thing. Phil was quiet for a minute, looking hesitant before he sighed.

"Well ... I suppose he's a very good looking guy ... and he's sweet and we have a lot in common..." He dragged out, biting his lip. Dil raised an eyebrow and Phil rolled his eyes. "Fine, so maybe I've liked him for a few years now, why do you care?" He asked. Dil smirked.

"I just think it's time for you two twats to get together." Dil smirked.

"Language." Phil pointed out but was grinning.

"It's Dan's fault." Dil pointed out.

"It is his faul but you don't have to speak like him." Phil reminded.

"Whatever, I'm going to go out with Becky and Jessica for a few hours. That's plenty of time for you to make a move right? We'll give you guys some space, maybe put a romantic movie on and play some cool music-"

"Wait WHAT? You're being serious?" Phil asked, looking scared. Dil rolled his eyes.

"Just tell him, you'll regret it when you're both old and wrinkly. Even if he didn't return the feelings it's better knowing sooner than later. I also know that it will definitely not ruin your friendship so man up." Phil bit his lip and thought over his son's words. He had been wanting to ask Dan out for ages. He'd give anything to kiss him and call him his but he was also content with the friendship they had. 

Maybe it was time to take risks before it was too late ...

~

Dil walked into Dan's room where he was practising a Muse song on the piano. He stopped immediately when he saw the bedroom door open. 

"Don't stop, it's just me." Dil smiled. Dan smiled back but didn't continue, he only ever really played on his own and not in front of others. 

"Hey Dillan, everything ok?" Dan asked.

"Yeah ... um, correct me if I'm wrong but .... you fancy my dad don't you?" Dil asked. Dan went pale and he gawped at Dil, feeling his heart rate increase rapidly. He immediately felt scared of Dil's reaction more than Phil's. Dil was like his son and what if he didn't want him being with Phil? Is he telling me to back off? Dan thought worriedly. He gulped but decided to answer honestly.

"Is it really that obvious?" Dan asked, looking down in his lap in shame. Dil just smiled and walked over to him, pulling the older man into a hug. He was surprised by Dil's gesture but hugged him back regardless. 

"Yes, just ask him out already. You guys would be perfect together." Dil tried to encourage. 

"Dil ... I don't think he likes me that way. Besides I'm fine with our friendship-"

"Shut up, just go for it. You'll regret it later in life if he moves on because you were too scared to take the risk." Dil pointed out. Dan frowned and looked down at his lap. "Look ... the girls and I are leaving for a few hours so you will have the apartment to yourselves. Try being a bit flirty and ask him on a date." Dil urged. 

Dan chewed his lip thoughtfully. "You sure?" He doubled checked.

"Positive." Dan breathed in and out before nodding.

"Alright, I'll do it."

~

Phil swallowed anxiously as he put two bowls of pasta on the coffee table for Dan and him. He switched the TV over to Doctor Who to watch some new episodes. He nervously waited for Dan and felt his heart beat in his ears along with Dan's footsteps down the hallway. 

Finally Dan entered the room and flopped down on the couch, feeling equally as anxious. He picked up the bowl and smiled at Phil. They made their normal small talk throughout eating and once their bowl's were empty they both snuggled back into the couch. Dan swallowed and decided to take a risk. They used to be cuddly ages ago, surely it wouldn't be too weird ..

Dan scooted closer to Phil and rested his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms round Phil's torso and hugged him close. Phil didn't say anything but he was freaking out inside. He reached out and arm and wrapped it around Dan's waist, feeling it was appropriate. He breathed out in relief when Dan didn't flinch away. 

After a twenty minute comfortable silence both boys felt compelled to tell the other their feelings before Dil, Jessica and Becky returned. 

"Phil." Dan blurted, being the first to talk.

"Hm?"

"I just want you to know you're my best friend and I'm so happy you're in my life. I'm so lucky to have you." Dan smiled. Phil felt a flutter in his heart and a warmth in his chest.

"I'm lucky to have you too Dan." He grinned. Dan gulped down the lump in his throat - now or never.

"Now Phil ... if you don't feel the same, just tell me and everything will go back to normal - I promise ... but I just wanted to say ... I'm in love with you." Dan felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders after finally being able to admit it. 

Phil's eyes widened in disbelief but it was quickly forgotten because he had been wanting this moment for a long time and all he wanted to do was kiss Dan because he could. Without a word, Phil grabbed Dan's chin and crashed their lips together. 

Dan was taken aback but reacted immediately to Phil's soft lips on his. His hand grabbed at any part of Phil they could and he tried to be as close to his as possible. Phil clung onto Dan, his fingers threading through his hair and down his neck, shoulders and arms before returning again - touching him because he could. The barrier of friendship was finally gone and they were free to discover each other in new ways.

The need of building years caught up with them and now they were heatedly making out on the couch. Dan moaned as Phil's lips left his mouth, nipping before trailing down his jaw and sucking on the skin at his neck. All Dan wanted was Phil and Phil wanted Dan. After he was done littering Dan's neck in love bites he returned to his lips pressing them together roughly. Moans escaped their lips as they touched, kissed and nipped at what they could, exploring the bodies that had long been restricted.

"I love you so fucking much Dan." Phil breathed, before kissing him again. Dan only moaned in response, feeling Phil's tongue enter his mouth and rub against his own. His hands slid down Phil's hips before cupping his ass, eliciting a moan. 

Dan reluctantly pried his lips from Phil's, breathing heavily and still holding onto Phil's butt. "How long did Dil and his friends said they'd be away for?" He asked breathlessly.

"Around another hour or so." Phil replied - equally out of breath. 

Dan smirked and pecked Phil's lips, "Maybe you'd like to take this to the bedroom?" Dan hinted, nibbling at Phil's bottom lip and running his hands under Phil's shirt, fingers brushing his nipples. Phil moaned at the touch and looked at Dan with lust in his eyes. 

In answer to his question he dug his arms under Dan and grabbed his butt, lifting him up. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist and pulled him back in for a passionate kiss as they giggled and stumbled on their way to Phil's bedroom.

~

Dil was saying goodbye to Jessica and Becky outside the apartment before he left them. 

"Make sure to tell us how it went. They're so cute together." Jessica grinned.

"Don't worry, I will. I just hope they weren't chickens." Dil chuckled.

"Right, well we'll see you tomorrow at school." Becky smiled and hugged him. Dil hugged back then hugged Jessica then waved them off. He quickly made his way to the lift and pressed his floor. He was eager to know if they had finally gotten together or not. He practically sprinted down the corridor and to his front door, getting the keys out. 

It was late but Dan and Phil were always up late so he doubted they had fallen asleep yet. So, with this thought in mind he was confused to find all the lights off and no one about. Dil frowned and went towards Dan's room. He knocked before opening the door. He felt confused when he found an empty bed and even panicked a little. Had they been kidnapped?

He rushed to Phil's room and knocked ... nothing. He opened th door and felt relieved to see two bodies beneath a duvet. He grinned when he saw Dan and Phil cuddled together fast asleep.

"Awe." He chuckled and quietly closed the door. He sighed, "Fucking finally." He whispered and grinned to himself. Now everything was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
